


floating out to wonderland timestamps

by cherryvanilla



Series: when I grow up [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. This is where timestamps/sequels for the original story will be housed. Index of chapters <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4039222/navigate">here</a>, organized chronologically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. missing scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after the couch bj scene in the main story.

They shuffle down the hall to Johnny’s room. Well, Johnny shuffles. Brent just guides him with a hand on the small of his back.

Johnny sucks in a breath when they make it there, letting it out slowly. They’re… really doing this. Brent’s ridiculously hard in his jeans, he could probably cut glass. Johnny massages the bulge beneath his palm, loving the sound it gets from Brent.

They start kissing again. Slow, careful kisses that don’t speak for the urgency Brent must be feeling. He gasps into Johnny’s mouth at each press of Johnny’s fingers to his dick through the denim.

“How do you want to do this?” Seabs whispers into his mouth and well, Johnny wants to suck him off but there’s really only one way that’s happening, lest he either risk toppling over or killing his knees.

"On my back, want you to fuck my mouth.” He pops the button on Brent’s jeans as he says the words, scrapes his nails at the soft skin of his torso, just beneath his boxers. Seabs moans, kissing him again, harder this time.

Johnny steps back, but not before dragging Brent’s zipper down slowly.

He sits on the foot of the bed before scrambling backward toward the pillows.. He only tips to the side once. To Brent’s credit, he doesn’t laugh. Johnny supposes he’s probably too gone for that, anyway.

Johnny crooks his finger at him once he’s situated and oh, no, not too gone for that because he _does_ laugh then. His dumb, full bodied laugh that Johnny’s adored for years except now it just makes his heart clench with– a ridiculous amount of emotion.

He watches Brent push his jeans and boxers down and pull his shirt over his head. Johnny’s mouth waters as he looks at his cock and its only then that he realizes he hasn’t had it in his mouth yet.

Brent is big and thick and felt un-fucking-real inside his ass; he can’t wait to suck him off.

"C’mere,” Johnny whispers, voice rough.

Brent does, straddling Johnny’s body, kneeling carefully over him before feeding Johnny his dick.

Johnny moans as soon as his lips wrap around Brent’s shaft.

"Oh, god,” Brent moans, stroking a finger down Johnny’s cheek and feeling himself inside.

Johnny grunts, sucks him harder, swirling his tongue along the shaft and then up over the head.

“God, sweetheart, you take it so fuckng good.”

Johnny would roll his eyes at Brent’s porn talk, but it’s really doing it for him, just like that first night together.

He urges Seabs on with his hands on his hips, pulling him closer, relaxing his throat so Brent can fuck it more easily. Johnny can’t take him overly deep yet, but god he’s gonna have fun trying, assuming this is actually happening between them. Which it seems like it is.

Brent’s fucking his mouth in sharp, quick thrusts, gasping out choked moans while Johnny works whatever he can’t take in his mouth with his fist. Brent has his fingers of one hand locked in a death grip on Johnny’s shoulder while his other fondles his balls. Johnny would pull off and mouth them himself, lick behind them, make Brent crazy for it, but he wants him to come in his mouth and he can tell that’s really fucking close to happening.

Brent proves him right a few seconds later, thrusting his cock in, using Johnny’s mouth, making him moan around it silently beginning for more, before breathing, "God, Johnny. Gonna come, baby. What do you–”

Johnny grips him by the hips harder, nails biting into his skin, not letting him slip away. Brent gets the hint and groans loudly. He looks down at Johnny, their eyes meeting. He thumbs at the edge of Johnny’s mouth, pulling out slowly so just the tip is inside before sliding back in. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he whispers and then he’s coming, hot thick pulses down Johnny’s throat. He coughs a little, not ready for just how much there is.

“Sorry,” Brent says through his groans, but he’s also laughing a little, the fucker.

Johnny scowls at him. Or as much as someone _can_ scowl with a mouth full of cock and jizz. He swallows, and Brent pulls out slowly, swiping his fingers over the bits of fluid that Johnny couldn’t catch.

Johnny’s gasping a little himself, feeling kind of light-headed, his throat completely used in the best way imaginable. He leans back against the pillows, closing his eyes and sighing. He hears the bed dip and soft footfalls moving away. Brent’s back a few moments later with a tissue.

“Thanks,” Johnny says, wiping off his hand and lips.

“Mmm,” Brent says. “You cold or warm?”

“AC is cranking so a blanket’s fine,” Johnny says drowsily.

Brent pulls the one that’s on the foot of the bed over them, and then wraps his arms around Johnny, resting his hand over his belly and stroking softly.

“Ok if I stay?” Brent asks softly.

Johnny turns his face toward him and gives him a disbelieving look. “Of course. This isn’t…a one time deal.”

Brent’s face softens into a smile. “Good, ” he whispers, leaning in to kiss Johnny deeply, hand still moving on his belly.

He jerks away after a moment, staring in surprise down at the blanket covering Johnny’s body “Holy shit, I felt it.”

Johnny grins. “Crazy, huh?”

“Shit,” Brent says again with feeling, before kissing the life out of Johnny.

They really don’t get much sleep that night.


	2. first date

“I’ve never really taken you out, you know.” 

“Huh?” Johnny asks. He’s got Wesley craddled in his arms while he sits on the bed, rocking him back and forth a little. He’s a month old and absolutely not sleeping through the night. It’s two o’clock in the morning. Brent doesn’t necessarily need to be up for this right now, it only really takes one of them, but Johnny’s glad he is. 

“On a date,” Brent says, kissing his bare shoulder. 

“Oh,” Johnny says. That’s– true. Hilarious, even, when you think about– all of this. How backwards they really did it all. “Uh, yeah, maybe you should get on that.” 

Seabs laughs. 

He does ‘get on that,’ arranging for Sharpy and Abby to watch Wes that weekend, Maddy overjoyed at her ‘play date,’ as much as one could possibly play with a one month year old. 

It’s weird, being without Wes. Johnny’s taken some time off work for a bit, lucky to have the comfort of his own business to be able to do that. So this is the first time he’s been away from Wesley since he was born. 

Seabs takes him to his favorite restaurant though, and Johnny’s kind of caught up in how gorgeous he looks, how romantic the night really is, to let his slight anxiety ruin his night. 

“This is – kinda what your birthday was supposed to be,” Brent admits when dessert has arrived. 

“Oh yeah?” Johnny asks, tease in his voice. 

Brent flushes. “Yeah. But– I’m glad it’s, you know, now.” 

Johnny smiles at him, reaches across the table to take his hand. “So am I.”


	3. sex and feelings

“Oh god,” Johnny gasps, working himself down on Brent’s cock. There’s sweat dripping off his forehead and his lips are is bitten raw to keep from screaming over how god damn fucking good this feels. Brent’s hands are everywhere: dragging up and down the slope of his spine, curving around his hips, sliding over his stomach that no longer has a baby in it but is still soft and rounded with leftover weight.

They hadn’t done it this way yet–Johnny facing away from Brent as he rides him. He loves the way he can hear the harsh pants of Brent’s breathing, the way each touch is like lighting over his skin, firing up his synapses.

But more than that, Johnny loves the way Brent grabs his ass every time Johnny lifts himself up, fingers urging his cheeks wider apart for his cock, stretching his hole till he’s almost burning from it. It’s overwhelming in the best of ways.

And the knowledge Brent is avidly looking, watching as he holds Johnny open with his thumbs while Johnny fucks back down, hands curving around the swell of his ass… well. It gets him off so fucking hard, his cock heavy and leaking in his fist. He loves the way Brent’s gaze feels on his skin, like Johnny’s the hottest thing on the planet. Even when he was knocked up and gassy and bloated, Brent’s eyes on him made him feel like he was the sexiest man alive.

“That’s it, baby,” Brent murmurs, his fingers pressing into the small of Johnny’s back, fingers splayed wide around his hips. “Fuck yourself, let me see how much you love it.”

“Seabsie,” Johnny gasps, rising and falling again. He holds it there when he sinks down, rolling his hips and getting a good, deep grind.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Brent chokes out, and then he’s shifting to sit up against Johnny’s back, pulling him more securely in his lap. His mouth slides, open and wet, up Johnny’s spine, lips closing over the knob at the back of his neck. “God, you’re fucking incredible.”

Johnny’s whole body shivers. Brent moves to suck on the side of Johnny’s neck while Johnny’s head falls back against his shoulder.

And then they’re just wrapped up in each other, Brent’s mouth grounding him, his arms wrapped tight around Johnny’s waist.

Johnny’s gasping into the dark of their room, working his dick slowly in his fist and his ass slowly on Brent’s dick. Brent’s own breathless groans vibrate against Johnny’s skin.

"Oh, oh god, oh,” Johnny cries out, so close he can taste it, his dick aching in his hand, his ass clenching around Brent’s cock.

And then he hears it, through his own moans, through Brent’s low, steady stream of filth against Johnny’s ear (“God yes, take my dick, fuck me just how you want to, Johnny, want you to come so hard for me, baby.”)

Through all of that, he hears Wes’ crying over the baby monitor.

“Fuck!” Johnny shouts, but it’s not in ecstasy.

Brent seems to come back to himself at the sound of Johnny’s piercing frustration. He stops dragging his beard all over Johnny’s shoulder blades and the back of his neck and just freezes.

“Shit,” he whispers, arms tightening around Johnny’s waist.

Johnny sighs, head falling forward as the crying increases. He’s already falling farther and farther away from orgasm.

God, that was their best sex in over a month. Johnny’s been so tired lately, not getting much sleep, even with him and Brent splitting the duties. And whenever he can catch a moment, he does. Sometimes he’s out like a light before Brent’s even joined him in bed. They started early tonight, figuring out Wesley’s wake up pattern. Johnny thought they’d have more than enough time, but they’ve also been going at it for well over an hour now (Brent had wanted to lay Johnny out flat and worship his body and who was he to possibly turn down a request such as that?)

The crying was increasing now and Johnny feels a pang of guilt in his chest.

“I gotta–” he says, climbing gingerly off Brent’s dick, wincing as he slips free, leaving Johnny empty and wanting.

He feels a hand on his back as he swings his legs over the side of te bed, and then a mouth follows it. Just the soft touch of Brent’s lips It sends a frisson of desire straight to his core.

“Let me get it,” Brent whispers.

Johnny looks back at him, how he’s propped up on one elbow, a gleam of sweat on his chest shimmering in the near darkness, his dick still hard and jutting.

“Fuck, I love you,” Johnny says with feeling.

Brent smiles and leans forward, pressing his forehead to the back of Johnny’s neck. “Love you, too. And I’m gonna finish fucking your brains out as soon as our kid is happy and sleeping again.”

The words are whispered into Johnny’s skin, Brent’s voice rough and thick with want.

Johnny groans softly, pressing back against him. “Sounds perfect,” Johnny sighs. He watches Brent get up, find some boxers, before falling back onto the bed and waiting for him to return.

“Alright Wesley, as you wish, jeez,” he hears Brent say over the monitor, voice soft and fond as fuck, before he starts cooing and humming softly.

Johnny’s face hurts from how hard he’s smiling.

He gets up, throws on his own boxers and pads down the hall.

His chest tightens at the sight of Brent holding their son, his back to Johnny, rocking him in his arms and whispering soft words of reassurance.

Johnny steps behind him. He hooks his chin over his shoulder, feeling Brent jerk in surprise at the touch.

“Told you I had it, babe,” Brent says quietly.

Johnny’s lips curve into a smile, pressed against Brent’s smooth, bare skin.

“Don’t worry about it,” Johnny whispers, kissing Brent’s shoulder while reaching his hand down to stroke Wes’ face. “I’m right where I wanna be.”


End file.
